Historically rodents have plagued mankind by infesting his homes and cities, spreading filth and disease not to mention the fouling and consumption of edible material. As a consequence of these undesirable traits and characteristics many techniques have been developed to destroy or at least reduce to acceptable levels the ever burgeoning rodent populations.
Some of the more familiar devices employed to this end are the baited mechanical traps and poisoned bait stations, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,805; 4,132,026; 3,298,128 and 2,912,788.
One of the more effective methods, which is not as widely known by the general populace, is the use of tracking powders or contact poisons such as toxic chemical compounds, which adhere to the fur, feet and skin of rodents exposed to them. These poisons are absorbed through the rodent's skin or are ingested during feeding or preening thereby causing their ultimate demise.
Unfortunately, while proving to be highly effective in controlling rodent populations, these tracking and contact poisons have also proven to be messy and potentially hazardous to humans and household pets.
Existing tracking or contact poison delivery devices are defective in several respects. They are bulky and physically obtrusive, so that they interfere with pedestrian and other traffic and therefore subject to being trampled or crushed by feet or rolling stock. Others are of a size and shape which make them unsuitable for placement in the out-of-the-way places which rodents normally traverse. Still others are not aesthetically appealing, and as such are inappropriate for use in areas where the device will be readily visible. In summary there has not been developed to date a tracking or contact poison delivery device which is practical, aesthetically pleasing and which will effectively contain and safely deliver the toxic material without subjecting humans or pets to undue risk.